Find the ordered pair $(a,b)$ of positive integers, with $a < b,$ for which
\[\sqrt{1 + \sqrt{21 + 12 \sqrt{3}}} = \sqrt{a} + \sqrt{b}.\]
Explanation: First, we simplify $\sqrt{21 + 12 \sqrt{3}}.$  Let
\[\sqrt{21 + 12 \sqrt{3}} = x + y.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[21 + 12 \sqrt{3} = x^2 + 2xy + y^2.\]To make the right-hand side look like the left-hand side, we set $x^2 + y^2 = 21$ and $2xy = 12 \sqrt{3},$ so $xy = 6 \sqrt{3}.$  Then $x^2 y^2 = 108,$ so by Vieta's formulas, $x^2$ and $y^2$ are the roots of the quadratic
\[t^2 - 21t + 108 = 0.\]This factors as $(t - 9)(t - 12) = 0,$ whose solutions are 9 and 12.  Therefore,
\[\sqrt{21 + 12 \sqrt{3}} = \sqrt{9} + \sqrt{12} = 3 + 2 \sqrt{3}.\]Now we must simplify
\[\sqrt{1 + 3 + 2 \sqrt{3}} = \sqrt{4 + 2 \sqrt{3}}.\]Performing the same technique gives us
\[\sqrt{4 + 2 \sqrt{3}} = 1 + \sqrt{3},\]so $(a,b) = \boxed{(1,3)}.$